Mibu Clan
Several centuries before the Tokugawa Shogunate, a powerful man came to a hidden area, and eventually fathered children. His name is unknown, but he was eventually given the title of the Crimson King. This was because he had glowing Red Eyes. No pupil or iris, just eyes that shown like gemstones. He passed these eyes down to his children, and they to their children. Thus began the Mibu clan. When the Crimson King died/stepped down as head of the clan (never revealed which) his heir was given his title as Crimson King. Overview As the ages past, the Mibu grew in knowledge, skills, and power. They became masters of magic and advanced ki techniques, and eventually their arts allowed them to conquer life and death. They had gained the secrets of eternal youth, near immortality, and the arts to raise the dead. They were the power behind the throne over much of Japan. However, their power became their downfall. The Mibu clan turned on themselves, and fought. This continued for years. Eventually, their numbers thinned, so they turned their arts to creating battle dolls, bioroids or living constructs to fight with and for them. These too had red eyes, but they were not as complete as those of the original Mibu clan, being a glowing red iris. As time passed, the Mibu clan's numbers became fewer and fewer. Eventually, the battle dolls began to believe themselves to 'be' the real Mibu clan, with only the highest ranking among them knowing the truth of their existence. Also, the crimson eyes that marked them as being of the Mibu clan faded away, along with much of the Mibu's clan's innate power. Eventually, a flaw in the battle doll's creation manifested itself in what became known as the Death Disease. An illness that drained the strength from its victim, eventually killing them. Even with their arts, the Mibu clan could not stop it from taking lives. Eventually, only one bloodline of the true Mibu remained, and that was eventually reduced to a single child. The child was the first in generations to be born with the crimson eyes of the clan, but only the lesser form. Because of these eyes, and the fact that with his birth, no other children would be born to the Mibu clan. That was the birth of Demon Eyes Kyo. Clan History In the glory days the Mibu, the clan held absolute power in the palm of its hand. Money, beauty, abundance, perpetual youth and immortality. Even the power to create life. Sadly the problem with having absolute power is when you have everything you want; you don’t have anything to strive for anymore. Limitless power and immortality proved to be too much for the mibu clan. And they turned on our own kind. It was horrific they began to kill their own family and in the end the few survivors were left with nearly nothing and then it came to them. They could use those they had created. The current Mibu are of the Mibu clan, and yet not of the Mibu Clan The Mibu Clan that exists now is the Mibu Clanbut it’s not the Mibu Clan. The battles were growing increasingly more violent. Before long the True Mibu Clan was concerned with nothing but war. Their beautiful streets turned into battlegrounds. To ensure that the created Mibu would not turn on their creators, they imprinted them to show absolute loyalty. Some called them battle dolls, but this was not the case. They were exquisitely crafted creatures stronger, more beautiful, longer lasting, each one of them bearing amazing power, they were even given red eyes. After the long war was over the Mibu began to wonder if they had gone down the wrong path. There were so few of the True Mibu, and so many of the battle dolls crudely mimicking their Red Eyes. In time the battle dolls turned on them too. The True Mibu Clan was driven to the brink of extinction and the truth was swept away. Then they began wondering.They studied the Yin-Yang Form, originated from Taoism, and Alchemy, which came from ancient Egypt. And they became well versed in every single curse and healing art. At first the Mibu Clan used to share its talent and knowledge to the people and even lived among them. But, time flows fast, their relationship started to change. The immortal Mibu Clan started to look down on those with mortal lives and forgot what it meant to be human. Their feelings towards life became a thirst for knowledge and power. And soon before anyone noticed they became the controllers and the humans controlled. It came to where the battle dolls forgot what they had once been. Eventually they came together and the Mibu Clan was reformed the mysterious clan that secretly controlled Japan’s history. Ever since the Taika era, it’s been controlling Japan’s history from the shadows. It’s an external rule that remains constant. Despite changes in era, or changes in emperors. When the Taira clan became too arrogant. They lent their strength to the Minamotos and secretly controlled the Kamakura Shogunate. When Kamakura began to decline, they propped up the Ashikagas and immediately changed this country to the Muromachi Bakufu. The Mibu clan controlled everything in this manner. It should have lasted forever but eventually, the balance was gradually lost because of one man, Onime-no-Kyō. He initiated the changes at Honnoji temple. Oda Nobunaga was slated to be the next ruler. But Onime-no-Kyō killed him from then on, Japan’s history was unexpectedly altered. But the Mibu didn’t trouble themselves with such minor errors. At the Battle of Sekigahara they didn’t want to control the west or east army they wanted to revive Nobunaga to let everything return to the way it should be. But they didn’t expect Onime-no-Kyō to interfere with history in such complex ways that it couldn’t be restored. It finally evolved and allowed Tokugawa Ieyasu’s army to emerge victorious. Ieyasu doesn’t listen to orders of the Mibu at all, he controls Japan entirely according to his own will. He’s the first person who dared to oppose the Mibu Clan, which created Japan, and has been controlling it for many years. Location '''- Gurenjiyoudo Castle' The home place of the Mibu built within Mt. Fui. It consist of: *'Street by the castle''' (the street where the villagers of the mibu clan reside) *'Goyosei Gates' (five gates, each of which is guarded by one of the five Goyosei) *'Onmyouden Castle' (or Yin Yang Chamber), where reside Taishirou (Four Elders), Red Cross Knights and former Aka no Ou '''- Jigokumon' The Demon path is the path that leads to Gurenjiyoudo. Legend saids that '''only the Aka no Ou (Red King) can pass through Jigokumon'. Otherwise you’ll need the 5 keys from the 5 gatekeepers who are guarding it. Those gatekeepers are chosen from the millions of residents in Gurenjiyoudo, in other word they are the Aka No Ou’s warriors. Rumors say, that the redder than blood colored gate used to be white as snow. But as time went by, the blood of those who tried to get through the gate and were defeated by the gatekeepers stained it. Hierarchy '''- Aka no Ou (or Crimson King) This is a popular legend that has been passed down through the ages in the deserted Aokigahara, a man surrounded with red light appeared. The light he emitted was so strong that it enveloped everyone in Aokigahara and gave the people who lived in the demon forest a moment of calm. The people in the deserted Aokigahara viewed this king with fear and respect and called him Aka no Ou (The Red King). The Aka no Ou is the leader of the Mibu Clan. He controls everything about the clan, and has absolute power and authority. He’s said to be the reincarnation of the ‘truth’, to the Mibu Clan he’s god. - [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Cross_Knights '''Red Cross Knights] ' The Red Cross Knights' are the personal guards of the Aka no Ou. As the Aka no Ou is the original Battle Doll he remembers the technique that create. Using this knowledge he is able to create clones from his own because of this they were also given a portion of his amazing power making them more powerful then even the Taishirou. Each Red Cross Knight is marked by a special cross like birth mark that represents their connection to the Aka no Ou. Since there are extensions of his body they are under his direct control. However they start to gain more individual free will the longer they apart from him. Basically this ability is Bio Fission as it is done with his flesh and blood his appearance changes somewhat as his bodt stabilizes. This also introduces weaknesses into his body such as his bad eyesight. The Red Cross Knights can also be reabsorbed back into the Aka no Ou granting him his original form and power. Their true identities are so secretive anyone who wants to know their true identities is immediately ordered, by the Aka no Ou, to be executed. Only select members of the Mibu Clan actually know their true identities. '''- Taishirou (The Four Elders) The '''Taishirou (or Four Elders) are the bodyguards of the Aka no Ou. They swore allegiance and fidelity to him. The Imperial Guards are the personal guards of the Taishirou. It is said that they have the power to conquer the world, and turned all kingdoms into dust. '''- Taishirou Imperial Guards They are the specially bodyguard squad of Taishirou: the pure fighter Goyosei are the ones who went as the front liners, while each Taishirou has a squad hwo guard him. They were the versatile squad that can do the clean and dirty works - Crimson King's Forbidden Army' They are Mibu special Forces. They regenerate themselves when killed, so their number remains constant. Their regenerative ability is ten time superior than Shineishito. '- High Class Mibu Nobles''' They stay between Goyosei and Taishirou: they got ordes from the taishirou and protect Onmyouden Castle '''-''' Shineishito ' ' They are the Mibu special Forces. They regenerate themselves when killed, so their number remains constant. '''-''' Goyosei (Five Shining Stars) The Goyosei '''(or '''Five Shining Stars) is the group of five who rank below the Taishirō. They are the team which fights the Mibu Clan’s battles. The original duty of The Goyosei was to ensure the safety of the clan leader. They won’t strike without permission from their leader. '''- Street by the castle leader (see''' Kitsunebi) '''-''' Street by the castle inhabitants '''- Low Ranking Soldiers' ' ' Battle dolls In the glory days of the Mibu Clan, it held absolute power in the palm of its hand. Money, beauty, abundance, perpetual youth and immortality. The Clan reached its peak when it discovered the material that makes up all things in the universe. They scovered that that all matter was just energy expressed in form. By utilizing this knowledge the Mibu gained the Mibu to create life. And in the midst of battle the first thing they did was create perfect bodies that eliminated the majority of human weaknesses. Battle Dolls are anatomically identical to normal humans they contain all to organs and are somewhat vulnerable to attacks.However if normal humans are carbon based life forms then the Battle dolls are energy based. Battledolls do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans. They live much longer and and maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. While they can be injured and "die" like regular Humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Battle Doll than it would in Humans. Decapitation is the only guaranteed method of killing a Mibu. Battle Dolls naturally possess high levels of Spiritual Power, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power allow them to perform task that would rip a regular human to shreds with incredible ease. However this in no way makes them infallible. Regular humans have the same potential as the battle dolls their unique physiology just allow them to access it far more easily. '- Death Disease' ' ' This was originally thought to be a defect inherently built into the battle doll. Whenever normal people or animals die, they leave a corpse behind but when one of the Mibu soldiers, or a failed experiment, or any other Mibu clan member dies, they turn to dust and disappear. There’s nothing left nothing at all. The first signs of this disease was discovered when the current generation stopped being able to produce children. As energy based life forms the Mibu’s body;s molecular structure is far more malleable then regular humans. With each passing generation the carbon element has slowly been introduced into their system. This causes their spiritual make up gets weaker and they start to become more and more human. Eventually the combination of carbon and energy molecules becomes unstable and is no longer able to be passed on to the next generation. The second part of the disease is rather simple to explain. The bodies of regular humans are made body is made up of cells that in turn form the tissues, organs, and bones. These cells are constantly being created, developing and dying, and new cells are generated to replace them. In an aged person, the cell regeneration rate appears to decrease and a slowing down of biological functions and reduction in reserve follows. The person will usually show some of the following signs of aging. These signs often begin in early adulthood, but thanks to the ability of organs to adjust and maintain health, the actual loss is not experienced until it is fairly extensive. Most organs seem to lose function at about one percent a year, beginning around age 30. Interestingly enough, the majority of these changes are not seen until after age 70. The biggest difference in the rate of aging and organ efficiency lies in the presence of disease and/or the ability of the body to adapt to external stress. The battle dolls however age through a process very similar to photosynthesis and entropy which might explain why they are so long lived. When they are first born as a baby they cellular structure of their bodies are unstable. Battle dolls grow by absorbing and synthesizing energy constantly either from food or the atmosphere which fortifies the cells of their body from there they begin to produce new cells. Sooner or later the growth of a battle doll slows down and stops when it reaches its peak and stabilizes. At this point the process is reversed and their organic form begins to break down fragmentizing their cellular structure back into pure energy. This is the second sign of the death disease. The internal organs begin to rot away causing crippling regurgitation of blood. Eventually it spreads to the entire body until nothing is left. This is the true form of the death disease, Death. Though the Battle Dolls are extremely long lived they are far from immortal. The disease is not a defect built into the battle dolls the actual defect is that it occurs weather the body is alive or not. Once the Battle dolls body reaches its peak it begins decomposing. This process is extremely slow and fortunately painless. Until the physical signs start to show, such as the rotting of the internal organs, at which point it become agonizingly painful. Like regular aging the process is completely random though stronger individuals such as the Taishirou are able to fight of the effects for far longer. However the effects are quickened with each passing generation. '- So / Sei ' ' The Mibu Clan is very advanced in medicine and biology and though there is no cure for the Death Disease there are numerous treatments developed through there restorative arts that can slow down its progress. The most well-known treatment is the deadening of the body’s cells preventing cellular mitosis. However since they are energy based life forms this is nothing more than a band aid. This treatment is mainly used as a form of control for insubordinate Mibu soldiers. This treatment is far more useful when combined with Retrokinesis (age regression). By reversing the age of the body to before it reaches its peak and then deadening the cells the Mibu developed a far more effective treatment. The reason this isn’t used far more frequently is in addition to drastically decreasing the body’s power, since the Mibu are energy based their bodies are a living conduit for information, representing all of the knowledge and experiences of an entire lifetime or more imprinted on the body. Long hours spent in training or research, the sensations and feelings experienced during joyous or traumatic events, etched into this unique frame for all of time. Reversing the body’s age causes it to lose all of the memories and experiences it gained between the age it is regressed to and its original age. This was done to Antera of the Jūnishinshō by her father Kubira who went through the first treatment when he became a Berserker in an effort to save her life. Given that Tokito can change between her adult and child form at will she was most likely given the first treatment and then has her memories altered. The final treatment is through constantly absorbing external energy sources to fortify the body and slow the progression of the disease. This was done by Hishigi by implanting himself with a Medusa eye. Unfortunately as the disease progresses more energy is needed to starve it off which required Hishigi to implant more and more Eyes into his bod, which is why the entire left side of his is covered with them. Also if the body is damaged enough the influx of energy won’t be able to sustain it causing it to succumb to the disease. - Red Eyes ' ' While the original Battle Dolls had Red Eyes it was gradually lost as the carbon element was introduced into their body with each passing generation. The manifestation of the Red Eyes in the current generation of Mibu represents the unification of mind, body, and soul. This fortifies their cellular structure slowing the progress of the Death Disease and multiplies their power and abilities several fold. Mibu Reconstruction Plan The Mibu Reconstruction Plan started as an experiment. Even though they lived long lives, the Death Disease was their greatest weakness. It plagued among them. In order to save as many clan members as possible an experiment was started. However at some point the goal shifted into a plan to make a god '''Muramasa’s sister Hitoki was the very first member of the Mibu to contract and die from the plague, the death disease. Unlike now, back then the mibu were truly flawless and perfect, so she was kept hidden within the Crimson King’s private courtyard. While Muramasa, Hishigi and Fubuki 'and others searched desperately for a cure. It was soon discovered that the disease was unavoidable. So the only way to save the clan is to make them into true Mibu. The flaws in the process by which the Battle dolls were made was researched extensively. As well the process by which 'Shaman are born and even normal human. All in an effort to create new battle dolls, without illness. Without flaws. This is a plan to ensure that the Mibu clan surpasses the former Aka no Ou- surpasses the true Mibu, and rises to the top of this world. Underground Dungeon She is located at the bottom of Onmyouden Castle (or Yin-Yang chamber). Also known as labyrint (or maze), it is place in which are buried the failure of Mibu Clan and the shamans that have contributed to Mibu's Reconstruction Plan (most of the shamans were killed by Hishigi after experiments). Shihoudou decides to stay here (she is the labyrint guardian), memorized each of the failures in the underground dungeon, built graves for them and covered the lands with mushroom-like clouds. Experiments ''- ''People of Aokigahara Also known as the Forest Dwellers, The People of Aokigahara were created by the Mibu clan, as experiments in an effort to recreate the means by which the Mibu were created. The best clan requires the best warriors to create these warriors and in the history of the Mibu clan there have been thousands no, millions of people researching the secret arts, only those who go through that experimental process and create a successful case are allowed to join the Mibu clan. But occasionally they do produce failures, or those who have special abilities but are unable to control them. These failures are unavoidable and are thrown into Aokigahara becoming People of Aokigahara. The Forest Dwellers live for an average of 15 years. They like the Mibu are energy based life forms but the failure in their creation causes the Death Disease to hit them much faster and more gruesomely. After ten years the skin will start to decay, and the internal organs will rot. After around 15 years the appearance will deform. Some dwellers aren’t hit by the disease but are deemed disfigured in avariety of ways. '''- Inhumans' The Inhumans function as the 1st gate keeper of Jigokumon. The Inhumans were not originally Mibu but are in fact regular humans granted traits of multiple species through alchemical means. Though they have entirely human outward forms they are are to transform from full human form to that of a man-beast hybrid and back at will. Their internal makeups have incorporated increased senses, versatile physical structures and abilities identical to the animals with which they have been alchemically spliced, granting them superhuman traits and increased lifespan. All Inhumans share reptilian traits while transformed their scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide them much greater resistance to physical injury than ordinary humans. They can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, swords, and arrows without sustaining injury. When first introduced the ‘outside world’ called them ‘the Children of Demons’ and those who have been abandoned. Even the Forest Dwellers didn’t accept them in the beginning, but '''a man gave them a place to stay.'' But one day that man suddenly disappeared without a trace. To repay him for his kindness to protect his lair in Gurenjiyoudo, they became gatekeepers of Jigokumon.'' ''His name was Aka no Ou.' '- Rare Kind''' The Mibu Reconstruction Plan has a 1 in 10000 of success those are called the Rare Kind. With the exception of having a normal human life span, the Rare Kind are identical to the original Battle Dolls in every way and are able to constantly evolve and become stronger. Category:Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Antagonists